


Voyeurism

by Graendoll



Series: Kinktober [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Canon Compliant, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Topping from the Bottom, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graendoll/pseuds/Graendoll
Summary: Kinktober days two & five!!Prompts - voyeurism and bondagePairing - Reylo1) Rey stumbles across Poe and the new woman Zorri having some private time. Of course, the force bond opens just as things get interesting, meaning she's not alone while spying on them.2) Kylo Ren is captured by the resistance.Also somehow this ended up being a loss of virginity fic with feels so...that happened.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BalancedPadawan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalancedPadawan/gifts).

> Im still plotting out my kinktober for the later part of the month, so this fic may end up being part of a series of prompts. It's possible well get another chapter to this in a few days 😏
> 
> Also, thanks to @balancedpadawan for the beta. And sorry for not taking all of your edits....

Rey rounded the corner to the residential area of the base, exhaustion tickling at the back of her mind, her walls close to crumbling under the fatigue that weighed heavy on her. The day had gone well, but it had been long and they had been forced to ration food so she was hungry again. After having enjoyed a few short months of not feeling the ache in her belly, it was not a welcome sensation.

As she made her way down the quiet hallway towards her bunk, she heard a panting sound coming from one of the rooms to the right. The door was slightly ajar and as Rey moved closer, she stretched her head out to see if she could make out what the cause of the sound was. The room belonged to Zorri, a newer member of their group and while Rey didn’t think she was there under false pretenses, she was still curious and somewhat suspicious about the new presence on base. If there were weird noises coming from her room, Rey was going to investigate.

When she was finally able to make out the source of the noise, however, she froze. Zorri was panting all right, but the reason for her strange breathing was no doubt the mass of chocolate brown curls currently settled between her legs. Shocked, Rey couldn’t help but observe what was going on in front of her. Zorri was on her back, arching her spine almost as though she was in pain, fists clutching the thin bedding on her bunk, her head tossed back and her breath coming out in rapid little gasps. It was clear the woman was enjoying herself and Rey wondered for a moment what it would be like to have a head of black hair between  _ her _ legs.

“I could show you.”

The deep voice of her bond mate came from behind her and Rey realized that between her fatigue and her distraction, she’d let the walls she kept up between them fall entirely. He’d obviously been there for long enough to hear her thoughts, maybe even see the image of dark hair between her thighs.

“I’m good.” She sounded distracted, her focus on the activities in front of her. The dark head of hair peaked up over Zorri’s thighs and Rey recognized the face of Poe Dameron before he smiled and went back to pleasuring the woman laid out before him.

“What are you looking at?” He’d come closer to her, hovering directly behind her, almost touching, and she felt a shiver go through her at his proximity.

“Poe. And Zorri.”

“Are they being intimate?”

Rey nodded, unable to answer while she watched Poe raise up and push aside Zorri’s shirt, exposing her breasts and her taut nipples to her gaze. The sight of her naked flesh, followed by Poe’s hand brushing over her breast made Rey’s thigh’s clench. The sensation was amplified when she felt a gloved finger stroke a line down her back, starting at her hairline on the nape of her neck and ending at the dip of her waist before the same hand moved around, splaying across her abdomen and pressing her back against his warmth.

“Tell me what you see.”

“He took off her shirt. She’s panting and making mewling sounds, like a baby animal.”

A soft breath came out next to her ear, raising gooseflesh, followed by the brush of black hair across her cheek. The arm around her waist tightened slightly and the heavy weight of his chin rested on her shoulder.

“Describe her breasts.”

Rey shuddered. “They’re bigger than mine. Her nipples are hard. She looks cold.”

Rey was distracted once more as the woman called out, saying Poe’s name before relaxing into the bunk. She thought it was over, but then Poe knelt on the bed, hovering over her, causing Rey to gasp when she realized he was completely nude. 

“What do you see now?”

“Poe. He’s naked and she’s putting him in her mouth.” Rey watched, fascinated as Zorri sat up and wrapped her lips around Poe’s erection. For a moment, Rey was caught up in watching them. Watching the way Zorri smiled and wriggled in pleasure while she stroked Poe. The way he groaned and bit his lip, eyes rolling back. Rey felt her thighs clench again, a pulsing beginning in her core. She wanted to know what it was like. What it would taste like. What it would feel like on her tongue.

“I could show you.” Rey jerked, having nearly forgotten he was there. His lips brushed against her neck before he continued to talk. “Have you ever had a cock in your mouth, Rey?”

The images that filled her head were of him and she swallowed. “No.”

“Shame.” There was a brief lull before he asked her again. “Tell me what you see.”

“He’s tugging her hair. And now she’s - “ Rey swallowed and placed her hand over his, pressing it tight against her stomach in an effort to still the butterflies. “She’s on her knees.”

“Facing him?”

Rey shook her head and slowly dragged his hand down lower, hoping to guide him where she wanted him. 

“She’s facing away from him.”

“He’s going to fuck her.” The way his voice said fuck made Rey moan. She wanted to touch herself, or him, or both, she didn't care which, as long as she got  _ something _ . She knew what this was, the throbbing at her core familiar, but the accompanying  _ want _ was new. 

"Me? Or you." He brushed the tips of his fingers over the very top of her mound, the soft rub of fabric against her heated flesh pulling another gasp from her. With a huff, she reached down her pants, sliding her fingers into the slick heat, pressing between her folds as his larger hand covered hers from outside the fabric.

"Be quiet or they'll see you." Rey nodded and leaned back against him as she watched Poe press into Zorri from behind, his hands on her hips as she let out a keening sound. 

Another gloved hand reached around her shoulders and he pulled her tightly up against him while his lips brushed against her ear. 

"What do you see?" His voice was coarse and the soft rumble sent another zing through her as she circled her clit, bringing her free hand to anchor at his heavily padded wrist. 

"He's fucking her." The gloved hand over hers cupped her heat and Rey pressed a finger into her center as he helped her fuck herself from the outside, pushing against her pelvis as she stroked herself, the urgency of her arousal causing her to breath harder. She realized she fucking herself in rythym with Poe and Zorri and whined.

The second hand went over her mouth at the noise. 

"Shhhh, quiet, little scavenger. They'll hear you."

Rey nodded her understanding, her hand moving quicker as she neared her peak. Poe was gripping Zorri's hips almost painfully, his fists pulling her flesh as her back arched and she lowered herself to the mattress.

The warm breath continued to tickle Rey's ear, his lips whispering encouragement as she watched the two reach their peaks. Zorri cried out with each thrust as Poe made growling sounds that reminded her of wild animals. The gloved hand covering her mouth lowered and cupped her breast as teeth sank into her neck.

The combination of sensations put her over the edge and she came silently, bending at the waist as the strong arms of her bond mate held her steady, shudders moving through her in small ripples for several moments afterwards while she pulled her hand out of her pants. He grabbed her wrist and wiped her fingers over the edge of his tunic.

"Did you finish with them?"

"Yes."

He gripped her face and placed a harsh kiss on her lips before running a gloved hand down her cheek.

"Sleep."

Her eyes narrowed at him, annoyed at his command. "I'm not tired."

"Liar. I wouldn't be here unless you were exhausted." His eyes searched hers and she saw a twinge of sadness in his black orbs. "You're too good at keeping me out, otherwise."

Her eyes widened as the realization of what had just happened hit her. With a gasp, she slammed the door shut on her connection with him and he wavered in her vision before disappearing completely. 

_ Sleep. _

The command was gentler in her mind this time, but she still ignored it, shaking herself and moving past the door to Zorri's room. 

There was too much to do and she couldn't allow herself to be distracted by him.


	2. Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Bondage  
Pairing - Reylo
> 
> Kylo Ren is captured by the Resistance.
> 
> Thank you to @DarkSideOfMe for the beta on this chapter!!!

Rey approached his cell as quietly as she could, the lateness of the evening making it easier. When she reached him, she relieved the guard with a story about Poe needing to debrief him. He left without any suspicion, which was part of her plan. She didn't want anyone here when she confronted him.

Or greated him, depending on when you asked her.

He'd been in the holding cell for seventy two hours and the Resistance leaders finally decided what was to be done with him. Poe was furious, Finn stoic, and Rey, well...Rey was relieved. She hadn't wanted him to be executed, or tortured, or sent to an outer rim planet and abandoned there. Leia had watched her the whole time she advocated for him, smiling softly at her and nodding in agreement when Rey made a particularly strong argument for her stance.

Which basically consisted of the need for balance in the force and the assurance that she could keep him in line. 

So here she was, keeping him in line. The bizarre hollowness of their bond didn't change as she got closer, the Force-suppressing cuffs around his wrists keeping him cut off from the power that he usually had at his fingertips. It was one thing to block him, keeping him away while still sensing his presence like a ghost in her head. But the suppression cuffs were different. It was like he was invisible to her, like Luke had been on Ach-to, and she found it oddly unnerving while she stared at him.

His head was down, arms behind his back, legs crossed as if in meditation. She observed him for a moment, fingers wrapping quietly around the bars to his holding cell.

"You're quiet, but not undetectable."

She startled and watched his head lift, shaking his hair out of his eyes with a flip that caused a flash of heat to course through her abdomen. His face was relaxed, but his eyes contained the same intensity as the last time she saw him. That was when it finally hit her. This was the first time since they'd fought side by side in the throne room that she’d actually  _ seen _ him in the flesh. The urge to touch him overwhelmed her, and she reached towards the locking keypad on the wall, tapping in the code that triggered the bars to retract into the ceiling.

He made no effort to flee, staying on the floor with his legs crossed, hands bound behind him, his eyes tracking her with a pointed intensity that made her palms sweat as she approached him. Standing over him, she watched as his head lolled back on his shoulders, exposing the strong column of his neck as his full mouth twitched while he stared up at her. 

Rey resisted the urge to reach out and run her hand over his face, sinking her fingers into his hair. “I can’t feel you.”

His face tightened and he shrugged his shoulders with a sort of exaggerated roll. “I suppose this is one way to sever our bond. When I’m executed it will be permanent.”

Rey’s breath caught, the idea of his death still impossible to consider, and she took another step closer to him. “You’re not being executed.”

“I thought I’d have to pay for what I did.” He bit out the words, glaring up at her.

“You have. You do.” She cocked her head at him. His expression showed none of the pain she knew lived in him like a wraith. She’d felt it, before the cuffs. With a shaky hand she gave into the urge to touch him, running a finger over his brow as he continued to stare up at her. When she sank her hands into his hair he leaned into her slightly before catching himself and resumed giving her his death stare.

“Why are you here?”

Rey stepped closer again, placing her other hand on his head and stepping so close to him that her feet touched his knees. She met his angry stare and smiled softly. “I wanted to see you.” His gaze softened and she continued, her nerves causing her voice to crack. “To- to touch you.”

He leaned into her then, dropping his head forward and pressing into her belly and Rey was suddenly transported back to the last time she’d been with him through the bond, when she’d watched Poe and Zorri, when he’d held her and whispered to her; when he’d helped her finger herself. She felt her cheeks warm and pulled away from him abruptly.

The disappointment on his face was brief, but she saw it and tried to ignore it.

“Get up.”

He complied, rising with grace even with his hands bound behind him, towering over her when he reached his full height.

“Sit on the bench.” Rey gestured to the durasteel bench that acted as a combination of seating and bedding. 

He glanced over her shoulder and she placed a hand on his chest, gaining his full attention. “Don’t. I’m - you’re not a- ” she was going to say  _ prisoner _ but caught herself. “Please, Ben.”

The use of his name startled him and he looked at her for a long moment before complying with her request. He sat on the low bench, his spine straight and his legs slightly parted while he watched her approach. She stepped between his legs and licked her lips before leaning down and pressing her mouth to his. It was quick, and she just brushed the corner of his full lips with hers before pulling back, but when she looked down at him the intensity behind the whiskey amber of his eyes was enough to nearly bring her to her knees.

“Rey- ”

She did it again, and this time he moved to meet her, his full lips capturing her chapped ones in a kiss that sent a zing of energy down her spine. Without thinking she placed her hands on his shoulders and stepped between his thighs as their mouths moved against one another in a barely coordinated effort of feeling. She could feel his breath against her cheek, just as she’d felt it faintly in their last force bond. But this, having it be  _ real _ and  _ tangible, _ made it more intense. Their contact through the bond was like touching smoke, real but if they pushed too hard it would disappear in a puff. 

This though, the slow movement of lips against lips and the feeling of his shoulders under her fingers, solid and firm, was enough to make her  _ want _ again. He pressed towards her, hands behind his back making it impossible for him to do more than that and Rey felt a rush of power at the idea of being able to safely be with him; to kiss, and touch, and feel without the constant tension that always existed between the two of them. The constant need to  _ win _ .

She already had her prize.

She pulled away and he leaned to follow her before remembering himself and pulling back.

Rey held his gaze while she removed her leather holster belt. She’d opted to take off her blaster and lightsaber before coming down here, and when she undid the buckle and set the strap down next to his hip, he didn’t even glance at it. He kept his eyes on hers as she slowly pulled off her cloak and tossed that aside as well.

“You gonna pull Dameron and his woman in here to put on another show?”

“No.” Rey pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, causing him to take a loud intake of breath, before she awkwardly crawled into his lap, invading his space so thoroughly that he jerked his head back. She quickly reached her hands around behind him and secured the cuffs on his wrists to the anchor in the wall at his back, the soft click of the locking mechanism reverberating through the quiet.

“Traitor,” he whispered, softly and without malice.

“I want you to stay put.”

He tugged on the bindings, his movements jostling her enough that she had to clutch at his shoulders to keep from being dislodged from his lap.

“Now that you have me, what do you plan on doing with me?”

Rey allowed her eyes to track over his face before meeting his gaze. When she did, the depth of feeling in his dark gaze was almost a physical thing, hitting her hard enough to knock her back a little.

“I want - “ she licked her lips. “I want...dark hair...between my thighs. Like Zorri.”

“Who’s hair, Rey?” he whispered.

“Yours.”

He inhaled and stretched to kiss her as she pulled back, bracing her hands on his shoulders to remain out of his reach. It gave her a thrill, knowing that his movements were restricted by the bindings around his wrist and the anchor in the wall. His nostrils flared in irritation, and she relented, pressing her lips to his and carding her hands through his hair, providing them both with a sort of relief. 

She felt his tongue slide against his lips and she opened for him, used to his kisses as she was. Pulling him towards her, she slanted her mouth over his, reveling in her position above him. She clutched him to her, pulling his chest to hers as she let herself become the aggressor, pressing her tongue into his mouth; tasting him. Devouring him. Possessing him in an effort to have someone to call her own.

She broke the kiss suddenly, pulling a growl from him as she backed off his lap, standing out of his reach. Her hands fell quickly to the fastening of her trousers, undoing the laces on her pants and tugging the flaps of fabric apart. Toeing off her boots, she held eye contact while she rolled her pants down her legs, dropping them to the floor and kicking both boots and trousers aside. She felt a flush run up her cheeks as she stood in front of him.

“Come here.”

“Don’t tell me what to do.” She snapped, before complying with his wishes and stepping towards him. He bent his head to her abdomen, pressing his face into the flesh of her lower belly as she wrapped her arms around him again, holding him to her. "Have you, um, done this before?"

She felt his lips brush across her flesh before he hunched his shoulders, lowering his head and moving down her front.

"I know what I have to do." He murmured against the small patch of curls covering her heated center. Rey nodded, closing her eyes as he nuzzled against her, trembling in anticipation, her nerves bracing for the first touch of his mouth.

His black curls pushed against her again before she felt his breath on her core, hot air brushing against her thighs and pulling a small moan from her throat. Full lips pressed against the top of her slit and her fingers clenched in his hair.

"I can smell you." His tongue followed the path of his breath and she jerked when she felt it press between her folds and press against her clit. "Tilt your hips."

"Stop telling me what to do."

"Please, Rey. Open for me." He dragged his tongue across her slit again and she canted towards him almost unconsciously, seeking out the sensation of his mouth. As he continued to lap at her folds, she moved closer to him, widening her stance slightly, head lolling back onto her shoulders as his tongue pressed patterns over her clit, dipping down to her entrance to taste her. She gripped his soft hair, reveling in its coolness as it spilled over her fingers while his tongue built a heat in her core.

He developed a rhythm, and before long she was thrusting into his face as his tongue went wide, then firm, his teeth scraping gently over her lips as he devoured her. Her breathing became moans and the low growls emanating from his throat felt like the rumbled up her spine and settled into her brain. When his tongue pressed inside her she cried out his name and it spurned him on, the flicking motions quickening before he sucked on her clit.

She felt the heat pool and tighten in her belly, her breathing increasing as her focus narrowed to the feel of his breath, the warmth of his mouth, the pull of the suction until finally with a strong pulse, the damn burst and she went over the edge. She cried out his name and folded in on him as she held him tight against her.

She stayed there, breathing heavily while he pressed soft kisses against her heated skin, until she came back to reality and pulled away. When his head came up, she saw her wetness glistening on his lips and before she could think better of it she bent to kiss him, tasting herself on his mouth before pressing her forehead to his, eyes closed while she tried to calm the rapid beating of her heart.

"I want you," his breath whispered against her cheek. "I want all of you."

Rey pulled away, his dark gaze tracking her movements as she straightened until she was looking down at him again. He was pulling against the restraints, his upper body taught as he tried to follow her, tried to stay close to her while she stepped back. Her gaze dropped to his lips where she saw ample evidence of his want for her. The idea of taking him,  _ all of him _ , had her eyelids fluttering in anticipation and before she could think better she was between his thighs again, kneeling on the ground while her deft fingers worked to find the fastenings of his leather pants. She brushed against his hardness several times before she was able to completely unlace him and he responded to each accidental touch with a hiss. When she finally loosened them enough to tug off, he lifted his hips and allowed her to tug them down, releasing his erection to her gaze.

Her eyes lifted to his, his expression remained intense, singularly focussed on her. 

"Get on my lap."

"Have you done  _ this _ before?" Rey asked as she straddled this thighs, the soft velvety flesh of his cock brushing against the insides of her legs as she settled over him.

"Have you?" He growled, nipping at her neck now that she was nearby. "Did one of these Resistance boys show you the joys of the flesh?" 

"No."

His lips moved to her ear. "Good."

Rey felt a shiver go through her, and gripped his shoulders hard enough that her fingers turned white at the feel of him when he thrust his hips up. The tip of his cock hit her clit and she was still sensitized from his mouth earlier.

"Use your hands, Rey." His mouth leisurely moved over her neck and jaw. "Touch me."

Nervous, she reached down between them and tentatively wrapped her hand around him, gasping at the feel of him in her hand. He was warm, and heavy, but the soft velvet of his skin was a surprise and before she could stop herself she whispered, "It's so soft."

He groaned into her neck as she stroked him.

"Stop teasing, scavenger." He captured her mouth with his in a bruising kiss. "Let me in."

Rey caught his full lower lip between her teeth and guided him to her entrance, sliding him through her wetness with shaky hands.

"Will it hurt?" She whispered, eyes closed, afraid to see his face. He kissed her, but didnt say anything and Rey took his silence as assent. But she wanted him, wanted  _ all _ of him, so she ignored the anxiety and instead lined him up at her entrance and slowly sank down, the stretch and burn of him causing her to gasp and clutch at the fabric of his tunic. He bucked up into her and she slid further down his length, but she still wasn't fully settled against him and her jaw was clenched in concentration as she adjusted to the stretch. 

"Breathe."

Her eyes snapped open and with a glare, she said, " _ Stop _ telling me what to do."

Pulling up briefly, Rey lowered herself again, a stinging sensation that turned to a deep throb the only discomfort she noticed as she sank onto him fully. Her body stretched to accommodate him and the sense of fullness made her jaw drop while she looked into his eyes, darkened by passion.

"Try keeping me out now." 

His words came out in a harsh whisper before he captured her mouth roughly and thrust his hips up into her. Rey moaned and kissed him back while he moved underneath her, teasing short movements that rubbed her flesh against his and started a tingling sensation in her belly. He continued to tease her with the small movements until she cupped his cheeks with both hands and began to use her thighs to move, riding him as she rocked up and down, pulling longer strokes out of him until they fell into a rhythm. He'd tilt his hips up as she came down, and while their tongues tangled she couldn't help but wonder if this was his first time. If she was the only person he'd shared this with as well.

They soon developed a solid rhythm and pace and Rey released his mouth, wrapping her arms around his head as she bit her lip and chased her peak. He took advantage of her exposed neck and sucked at the flesh over her pulse, adding to the overwhelming sensations. 

She wished the bond was open, wished she could feel his thoughts and emotions as they writhed together. The need for connection overwhelmed her and she abruptly leaned back so she could see his eyes. He must have felt the same because as soon as she caught his gaze his expression softened slightly and he rolled his hips with less urgency. Their frantic fucking morphed into lovemaking and she held him to her while they rocked together.

Even without the bond, their emotions became almost a living, breathing thing and as they reached their peak Rey watched a single tear slip from his eye. She pressed her lips to his cheek and the intensity of their movements became raw, jagged, his thrusts stuttering and her rocking just a chasing of her pleasure as she ground her clit against his pelvic bone until she felt another jolt of electricity warning her of her imminent orgasm. He groaned and grunted into her just as she went over the edge again, the warm liquid filling her as she pulsed around his length, milking him while she came down from her high. As they recovered, she licked at his lips while he nibbled at her mouth, his breath moving over her while he pressed his forehead to hers.

They remained still for a few moments, sharing breath and touching cheeks and foreheads, both recovering from their lovemaking. She reveled in their closeness, eyelids drifting and enjoying the soft thrum of their joined heartbeats. It was peaceful, and calm, until Rey heard voices.

"Shit." She brushed her thumb across his cheek before she stood, disconnecting with a rush of fluid and pushing away from him. He leaned towards her with a growl, the frustration with his bondage only now becoming obvious on his face. He jerked against them, rattling them as she moved further away.

"Rey-"

"Hush." She stepped into her pants, forgoing lacing them, before she moved towards him and reached for his lap. Tugging his pants up over his hips she ignored his glare as she tried to secure his modesty before they had visitors, placing them loosely and pulling his tunic down over them. He leaned towards her again but she planted her hand on his chest and shoved him back against the wall.

"Not now." There was pain etched on his face and she felt her heart clench. 

"This means something, scavenger." He spat out the words and Rey bent to slide her feet into her boots before facing him again. When she leaned over to pick up the belt shed discarded earlier, she slid her lips over his and caught his eye.

"It means everything, Ben."

His eye twitched, but the pain disappeared, lifting away like fog after a heavy rain. She pressed another kiss to his lips, letting him be the aggressor all teeth and tongue, before the voices got close enough to warrant caution.

"I'll be back."

"I'll be waiting." He whispered as she stepped out of his cell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is hot in handcuffs and Rey wanted the D. There may be a third installment to this one, but I haven't decided yet, so if you want canon reylo updates subscribe to the kinktober collection instead of this fic. *muah*


End file.
